Cornered
by soulgusttheguardian
Summary: "Romantic...right, Rin?" This truly was a day of wins for Rin. {PWP. Almost one-sided RinHaru. OOC maybe..}


The metal was cold against Haruka's chest; it's thin wires pressing deep into his skin as he was shoved against it. Through his shirt he could feel the chill they held and he almost shuddered but refrained. His fingers clutched it at about mid torso height-an instinct reaction to when he was spun around so suddenly. Rin's hand was still gripping the back of his neck and honestly it was starting to hurt. He opened his mouth to speak; but what does one even say to his childhood friend who just demanded something of him and now was holding him on a fence as if he was about to be searched?

Before he could decide on some kind of phrase to ask about the action, Rin had stepped closer and loosened his hand slightly. "Haruka." Was all he said though. The black haired boy tipped his head as if waiting for him to say more. Nothing came; he straightened and cleared his throat.

"Rin-"

The hand clenched just enough for Haruka to fear the intentions behind the movement and he tensed to brace himself as his face was shoved again into the chain link. "Rin, what are you doing?" He managed almost desperately. His voice was strained and slightly high pitched, only enough that Rin could catch it.

Rin's body heat came close to Haruka's. It was uncomfortable to feel the red haired swimmer's chest touching his back but he had no where to move to in his current position. "Rin."

This time his voice was forceful and Rin must have noticed. He moved back just a little and Haruka looked over his shoulder in time to see him glare.

"Haruka.." Rin murmured. Something in his tone was longing; his eyes glimmering with impatience. Haruka wanted to ask what, but Rin had other plans. His hands moved to Haruka's shoulders, and then down to his sides. It was almost as if he was trying to see if Haruka was built better than him, (although it was still pretty discomforting) and Haruka had no idea how to discourage him. He seemed pretty focused on his objective anyway.

Speaking of which-what was he after? The shorter boy wondered.

Haruka jumped when his crotch was suddenly grabbed at and Rin's body was once again too close for it to have been an accident. Rin was intentionally trying to touch him.

Realization hit Haruka; his face blazing at the implication that came with it. "Rin- are you trying to-" he was cut off when the fingers grabbed him harder and he gasped out of shock.

Rin snickered behind him and leaned forward even more. His chest was flush against Haruka's back now, and the smaller boy's hips were firmly fitted against his. His breath came out heavily in Haruka's ear with every glide of his hand over the raven's hips and down to his inner thighs. Haruka clamped his lips together tightly; afraid to make any kind of noise and encourage Rin, although he couldn't deny that somewhere... Deep down (down between his legs) it felt good.

Really good.

He was distracted and a moan slipped past his lips, as Rin's touched his neck open mouthed and hot. He felt his friend smirk and he shivered.

"Haruka, are you enjoying this?" Even addressed the way it was, he knew it wasn't a question. He was mocking and speaking down to his former partner.

"Why are you doing this?" Haruka choked; wincing at the cold touch of Rin's arms winding down the backs of his thighs inside his pants. Rin didn't hesitate before moving so Haruka and his noses were touching and his fang-like teeth nipped at one of the other boy's lips.

"Because you beat me."

Haruka didn't know what to respond to first-the fact this man had said he wanted Haruka because he was a good swimmer or the sudden kiss he was partaking in. The kiss he was accepting... And returning. His brain told him to back away and get out. But his heart told him he had been waiting for this; waiting for Rin to make it burst from his chest. His pulse fluttered when the kiss was violently deepened, gasping into it while his body continued to be touched and his slowly responding member got a slow teasing stroke. "R-That's hardly a reason," he gasped between bites from the taller boy.

"It's the truth." Rin snorted. He tipped his head and began to suck on spots of Haruka neck. Both his arms removed from Haruka's pants and came up to clutch at the fence as well so he could pull himself closer against the other swimmer. Haruka shut his eyes as he tried not to focus on the feeling of their bodies (particularly their lowers) so tightly against one another that he could feel every ripple of Rin's muscle beneath his shirt; and yet glad to feel he wasn't the only one being affected this way.

"Dammit." Rin cursed under his breath. "I hope you aren't expecting to be prepared."

"I wasn't expecting any of this." Haruka panted in response. Rin smirked again and nodded to himself.

"Fair enough."

Three slim fingers clumsily made their trail back to Haruka's pants and began to undo the buttons on them-only to give up after the first and unceremoniously shoved the back down along with his underwear (or rather, his swim trunks) just enough before they headed to his own to free himself. Haruka glanced back, a bit anticipatory, only to be brought into another bruising kiss. Rin returned both hands to the metal now; using his uncanny balance to find his way into Haruka's entrance and forced his way in. The smaller teenager choked on a breath and fell onto the fence as he managed to regain his footing barely. Rin took advantage of the position to knock Haruka's feet out to jut his hips back and then moved his hands higher on the fence. He grasped at them; and they in turn held onto the metal for dear life.

Rin bent over Haruka and bit gently at his ear as if to apologize as he finally pushed the rest of the way he needed to to be inside his former teammate. He used Haruka's hands for leverage and straightened a bit to give himself better footing-pulling out slowly with a groan of pleasure. Haruka gasped again, the torturous nature of the movement causing him to arch his chest further against the green links in front of him. Rin made a laughing noise from behind him.

"Haruka," he said, in that same almost taunting, surprised voice that made the dolphin's gut stir. "I didn't expect you to protest my going slow."

Haruka's cheeks burned as he adjusted himself so his forehead was on the fence and his hips were moved back to meet Rin's. "I'm not." He muttered under his breath.

A quick snap put Rin back inside him and this time Haruka did moan from the force of it. The red head made another satisfied noise before doing it again. The rough nature he used hurt Haruka a lot; however he was past denying how much he was liking it. Even if he tried, Rin could easily reach between his legs and...

"Rin!"

It was hushed and softly called but it was full of ecstasy and it spurred Rin on. The cause had been Rin's right hand wrapping around the base of his cock, just as he had been imagining, and moving tightly up to the head. Haruka's gasp shook from his lips.

"Haruka.." Rin's mouth was on his ear and suddenly he was squeezing much tighter on the erection in his hand. "This is what you're doing to me..." The sexual desire in his voice along with the mere ghosting of the words 'you're tight' as an afterthought made the smaller male's groin react even more; his blood pulsing hard.

Haruka bit down instinctualy when Rin began to press his thumb against his head and his hands tightened around the metal so hard that his knuckles became white. He was torn between going along with it the way he was (grudgingly) and giving in and allowing his enjoyment to be known. Judging by Rin's confession a moment ago, it seemed like he wanted Haruka to hate this, so who knew what he might do if his victim acted against that wish. He felt the warmth of his companion's tongue and lips nudging his earlobe down to the nape of his neck with surprising ease and care. Almost as if he had forgotten, he made a grunting sound and started to move his hips again. Haruka couldn't stop from letting his approval be known; this time Rin was gentle to the point that he thought maybe they were both about to start crying and declaring their love like in a cheesy love movie. This was anything but-he knew better-but nevertheless he felt like Rin was trying to covey something by the actions.

The redhead growled without warning just as Haruka had finished the thought. He braced himself for what he knew was coming and suddenly Rin was pressing back into him violently and out quickly. Their hands overtop of each other were beginning to form sweat together and Haruka had a bad feeling it would peel off some of the old looking paint by the time they left. The thought was shoved away, only because he decided he much preferred listening to Rin's murmurs in his ear rather than think about the stupid green paint. His nose nuzzled into Haruka's jawline, and his voice became laboured and rough; his hips breaking forward so off and on that the smaller male couldn't predict when one was coming and when one wasn't. It was as if Rin had become frustrated again-probably thinking about their "unfair" race and thinking this could be a win just as great.

Haruka grit his teeth.

Rin gave one last burst of energy and used it to straighten his elbows, while shoving his lower body as far forward as he could. The deep, throaty groan that came from his mouth made Haruka blush slightly more than he had been and he found himself pushing himself back into the thrust so the head inside him was brushing against something that felt so good.

He choked on some spit and had to swallow it back before he could try to speak again. "Rin," he hated how his voice sounded so loving and defeated. "Rin, that..." Now he was pleading? This truly was a day of wins for Rin. He dropped his head and pushed it against the fence. "That's where it feels good..." He managed, but not without embarrassment.

Rin must have smirked-Haruka could practically see the damn lip curl-and he gave a small twist up toward the spot Haruka was indicating. The black haired boy gasped at the touch and tensed his shoulders. "I can tell!" Rin laughed; mocking as ever. He was breathless though and so Haruka allowed himself some satisfaction. "You tighten on me every time I move.." He continued seductively. "I would bet you've never done this before."

Haruka wanted to ask who the hell he would have done, but the answer was clear in the way Rin spoke and the jealousy of his closeness with Makoto was obvious. It always had been.

"That's okay..." Rin's voice dropped to a whisper. A delicate, elegant sound that made a shiver run up Haruka's arched spine like an ice cube. "I much prefer to have you this way. Because that means you did wait for me...right, Haruka?"

The pale boy didn't answer. He couldn't have anyway because his accompaniment had began to move inside him once more; striking with extreme accuracy that same spot over and over and over until he couldn't hold back a moan almost every time.

He didn't know how long passed (for he was too caught in the feeling of his climax nearing) but once he felt it too close, he stood and reached back to pull Rin forward by the hair so their lips were touching.

"Romantic...right, Rin?"

The next instant he gave a harsh shudder through his whole body and cried out as he came. Rin gave a appreciative noise and let himself loose inside of the entrance around him. They slumped onto the fence together breathing heavily, and it wasn't for several moments before Rin pulled out and fixed his clothes casually. Haruka's legs gave out under him and he fell to the ground clumsily; looking up at Rin slightly through his bangs over his shoulder. Rin was watching him with unreadable expressions all over his face.

"See you at the tournament."

Haruka shut his eyes and turned away as the footsteps retreated from the area. He clenched his fist, pulling it off the fence to see it did indeed have paint on it. It was rubbed raw as well and he kissed it lightly like that would replace the gaping hole he felt.

"Stupid, Rin. Of course I waited for you."


End file.
